Inuyasha As Scrooge
by Haiiro-san
Summary: Just a cute little short story that you can read whlie your waiting for the Pizza guy to deliver your pizza. Ba-Humbug! I hate pizza! o.o Read the story to find out what its really about.


Disclaimer: Dude... If I owned Inuyasha... ::drools:: If only, but sorry to say, I don't...  
  
Authors Note: Ok, so I read over this story a bunch of times and found some major errors. So, I'm fixing the errors so you can understand it better. This is a short story so don't expect anything big, one chapter stories are nice for quick reading. Well here it is for all you fans! A Christmas Carol Inuyasha style...  
  
Inuyasha as Scrooge *REVIVED* (cause it really needed it x.x)  
  
It was the night before Christmas, cold in feudal Japan. Inuyasha was walking when he came across a little boy. Or what he thought was a little boy. He was actually a young fox demon that didn't have a shirt on. The little boy held out his hands then, in a poor English accent said, "Please sir could you spare a part of your red kimono? See it is winter and I haven't got a shirt." Inuyasha looked at the kid, snarled, and walked away. The young fox child then dropped his head and walked away in the opposite direction. Inuyasha then returned to the woods for a good nights rest. Once up in a tree Inuyasha soon fell asleep.  
  
"Inuyasha...Inuyasha!" A familiar voice called. Inuyasha awoke to the sound of Kikyo's voice.  
  
"W..Wa..Ahhh" Inuyasha yelled as he fell out of the tree. He shook his head and looked back up at Kikyo. "W-what are you doing here?" Inuyasha stood up and rubbed his eyes to make sure they weren't playing tricks on him.  
  
"Inuyasha I have come back from the dead, again, to show you the error of your ways." Kikyo spoke. "You will be visited by three spirits tonight. The Ghost of Christmas Past, The Ghost of Christmas Present and the Ghost of Christmas Future. I..." She pointed to herself. "I, am the Ghost of Christmas Past."  
  
"Error of my ways?" Inuyasha mocked. "I don't have any 'errors' I am as flawless as it gets!" Inuyasha started to climb back up the tree.  
  
"If you do not believe me then take my dead, ghostly, cold hand and I will show you your errors." Kikyo held out her hand to Inuyasha. He looked at Kikyo for a minute, puzzled, then without thinking he let go of the tree and walked toward her. "Your not in one of your fits where you want me to go to hell with you, are you?" Inuyasha asked. Kikyo rubbed her forehead, "no, I have to do this and be nice about it or Haiiro will kill me and take me out of the story." "Haiiro?" (e.e that's me! Don't you just hate it when the Author pops in out of no where? e.e Too bad!) "Never mind, just take my hand." Kikyo said Inuyasha reached out and took her hand, since he still cares for Kikyo he didn't want her to be killed by this 'Haiiro' person. (e.e)Before he knew it he was hovering over his old village that he grew up in. Kikyo flew Inuyasha to the ground with her, where a little, pint sized, cute as can be Inuyasha was sitting with his ball.  
  
Inuyasha saw that his little self wasn't doing anything. Just sitting there with a stupid ball. "What are you doing Kid!?" Inuyasha yelled at his younger self. "You should be out killing demons or your brother or something! Not playing with some stupid ball! Hell, your not even playing with it your just sitting with it." Inuyasha reached for the ball in order to take it away, but his hand went straight through it. After that he was welcomed with a wack on the back of his head. "You cannot interact with the past you idiot! The cannot see you or hear you! So stop your useless yelling." Kikyo scolded. Inuyasha crossed his arms and put on his pout face. "Oh look Inuyasha, some kids are coming over to you. They probably want to be your friends. Weren't you just so happy back then?"  
  
"HA!" Inuyasha snarled then pointed to the little boy walking toward his younger self. "That kid stole my ball! and that girl..." He pointed over to the girl "Used to spit on me! Not to mention both of them and the rest of the villagers use to throw rocks at me and my mother. Happy times my ass!" Inuyasha turned around and crossed his arms again. Kikyo became annoyed and bonked him on the head again.  
  
"You WERE happy, because Haiiro and I said you were happy! It's her fanfic, let it be!" Kikyo scolded again then "And now look what you've turned out to be!?" Inuyasha looked down at himself, then a his younger self, and back at himself again. "Well..." He started.  
  
"Yes...?" Kikyo waited for an answer that would tell if he understood or not.  
  
"Well... I'm a better fighter now and I won't take any crap from anyone! I live a better life now. My mother would only want me to become stronger." Kikyo sighed in defeat. "You just refuse to understand! So I will send you back to your own time where you will be greeted by another spirit, The Ghost of Christmas Present." Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked away as if to say 'as if'. And with that, he was then flung back to the time period he came from.  
  
Inuyasha landed with a thud, "Thank God that's over." Inuyasha said to himself.  
  
"It's not over yet!" Came a voice from behind him. Inuyasha turned around to see Miroku!  
  
"Miroku!" Inuyasha said in shock as he stood up and brushed himself off. "Why are you here?"  
  
"I..." Miroku started "am the Ghost of Christmas Present. I am here to show you the error of you ways, in the present, which is many I might add."  
  
"Watch it monk, or you'll soon be tasting dirt" Inuyasha snarled. "I've already been reminded of my past and I don't need you here talking about my present. Leave me alone monk, im going to bed."  
  
"Well now, I see you don't want to listen or see Inuyasha. I have no choice, I must resort to calling upon Haiiro." "Haiiro?" Inuyasha turned around and looked back, "who is this Haiiro everyone keeps talking about?" "Why, Inuyasha, if you come with me to the present then you might find out." Inuyasha quickly hopped on the shape-changing badger then looked back at Miroku. "Well, are you coming?" Miroku smirked then climbed on the badger as well.  
  
"Where to?" Said the badger.  
  
"To the present." Miroku answered.  
  
"But Master Miroku we are already in the present." Miroku blinked a few times before realizing what he had just said.  
  
"Then take us a couple of hours into the past. That should be the present for now." The badger then took off flying into the night sky. Soon enough they were hovering over Sango and Miroku.  
  
"Hey," Inuyasha said "I wasn't here today." Inuyasha looked down at Miroku and Sango. "Hey Miroku, what are you about to do to Sango?" Miroku glanced down at the scene. His eyes widened and he stood up very quickly and yelled at the badger.  
  
"Not my present! His! His!" He yelled while pointing at Inuyasha.  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry Master Miroku!" Finally they were transported through time to Inuyasha's 'present'. Miroku looked down at the scene before Inuyasha did to make sure it was the right 'present'. It was, and Miroku pointed down at the scene with his staff.  
  
Miroku coughed, "Now look here Inuyasha. Just a few hours ago you were a cold-heartless ass, And you still are. That's no good you haven't changed at all in the last hour." Inuyasha looked at him with a scowl, but didn't say anything. "You didn't give this little fox child part of your kimono. I mean, Inuyasha have some pity. You have plenty of fabric to give off of your kimono. Plus, your kimono magically heals itself after ever fight you have anyway. That's pretty sad that you won't help a kid in the dead of winter."  
  
"Ba-humbug!" Inuyasha snorted and looked away. Also thinking why in the hell he said 'Ba-humbug'.  
  
"And now look at the poor kid" Miroku continued. "He had to steel some cloth from some defenseless old lady. The poor kid will probably have to take up a life of crime to survive the winter now." Inuyasha just shrugged and turned around. Seeing that Inuyasha didn't understand, Miroku took some letters out of his robes and showed them to Inuyasha. "And look you didn't respond to any of your fan mail, for shame!"  
  
Inuyasha jumped up and turned around to face the monk. "I have fans?" He said in surprise. Inuyasha reached for the fan letters, but the monk pulled them away before he could grab them.  
  
"Well not exactly, There actually my fans." Miroku said. A vein popped out on Inuyasha's forehead, this was just getting to annoying for him to take. He looked at the letters then scowled back up at Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed Miroku by the collar. "Damn you Miroku! Take me back, I don't want to be here! Take me back! Take me back!" Miroku just closed his eyes and in a flash Inuyasha was thrown back to the forest, without Miroku. His landing was more unpleasant then the last, he rolled a few feet then hit his head on a tree stump behind him. Inuyasha shook his head and clenched his fist. "I can't believe this! Miroku showing me all his fan letters! Why don't I have any fans? And why haven't I found out who this Haiiro person is yet?"  
  
"Well Inuyasha you have one fan." Inuyasha looked up form his angry position.  
  
"Kagome! What are you doing here?" He asked.  
  
"Guess dummy! Haven't you figured it out yet? I'm the Ghost of Christmas Future! Ya know, because I'm from 'the future'" Inuyasha stared at her blankly. Then Kagome started to talk again. "And also sense I am lazy and never do anything, especially in battles, you'll have to carry me on your back to see what is in the future." "What!? Why do I have to do all the work?" Inuyasha wined.  
  
"SIT!" Kagome yelled "Stop wining! I'm doing all the work you selfish pig! I have to do the magic remember? Miroku was right, you haven't changed at all, and I'm the last Christmas spirit." Once Inuyasha regained conscienceness he stood up with a very annoyed look on his face, Kagome climbed on his back. They were carried off into the future. Inuyasha and Kagome both looked down at the future scene.  
  
"What!? What is this? A funeral?" Inuyasha questioned.  
  
"Bingo!" Kagome answered.  
  
"Whose funeral is it?" Inuyasha asked again.  
  
"Why don't you look for yourself, Inuyasha" Inuyasha looked down at the scene as Miroku uncovered the body to put it into the grave. "What!?" Inuyasha said with wide eyes. "I died!?"  
  
Down at the scene..  
  
"What a heartless person. He didn't even know the damage he left behind. He didn't even care about Kagome." Sango said.  
  
"Poor lady Kagome..." Miroku sighed.  
  
Back to Inuyasha and Kagome...  
  
"Ohhh Inuyasha that's got to hurt!" Kagome said "And where I come from we call that a diss." Inuyasha's mouth hung open in disbelief.  
  
"No one even cares that I died!" Inuyasha turned to Kagome. "Well who did it? Who Killed me? I bet it was Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha growled  
  
"Well actually Inuyasha, he didn't kill you..." Inuyasha glanced at Kagome with a questionable look.  
  
"If Sesshoumaru didn't..." Inuyasha thought then made a fist and growled. "It must have been Naraku!"  
  
"Nope." Kagome said.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha was no confused, "Well if they didn't kill me then who did. To die outside of a battle is a worthless, pathetic way to die."  
  
Kagome was angered by his last remark and she looked at him evilly. "I hate to break it to you Inuyasha but, I killed you!!!" she yelled.  
  
Inuyasha backed away from Kagome and put his hands up. "Why did you kill me? What did I ever do to you?" Kagome pointed at Inuyasha. "It's not what you did do it's what you didn't do! I confessed my love to you and you-you didn't love me back! I felt like such an idiot! To think that you could ever love someone! What was I thinking?! So after you said that I said the S-word like a billion times, and you died! All because you said you didn't love me!" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by the shoulders. "Please Kagome! I'll change! I promise you, I will! I don't want to die! And I really don't want to die in such a pitiful way! You love me? Who knew. I've still got a lot to live for, please Kagome, don't kill me!" And with those words Inuyasha landed back in the forest. A softer landing then the rest, he was placed down instead of dropped or thrown. The sun began to rise, It was Christmas. Inuyasha hurried to the nearest shop to steal presents for everyone.  
  
Inuyasha got back from the shop just as everyone was waking up and started handing out the presents he stole. One for Sango, one for Miroku and one for the little fox child, who's name is Shippo. Shippo was the first to open his present. He pulled back the ribbon that had to be gift wrapped, because Inuyasha became too annoyed with the ribbon not curling right. "Wow! a new shirt!" Shippo said with excitement as he put it on. "Thank you very much Inuyasha."  
  
Sango was the second to open her present. "Oh heavens, Inuyasha what such fine silk." She said as she felt the fabric. "This is a big turn around." Next to open their present was Miroku. He ripped open the paper to reveal a book. He read the title aloud. "101 Ways to Grope. Where did you acquire this form Inuyasha?" Inuyasha didn't answer.  
  
"Well thank you anyway." Miroku looked at Sango and grinned. "Yes this will be useful." Sango just gave him a cold look. "Don't even think about it..." Then last but not least was Kagome's present. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome. She looked at him and gave him an empty smile. She had already felt bad that she wasn't getting a present, all the packages were already handed out. Inuyasha smiled back then pointed upward. Both of them looked up to see Shippo holding mistletoe above their heads.  
  
"Kiss up you two!" Shippo teased making kissing sounds. Kagome and Inuyasha lowered their heads back down to look eye to eye with each other. Kagome blushed a deep shade of red. Inuyasha took Kagome's hands in his. She blushed even harder when he held her hands. She knew it, she was going to get kissed. Inuyasha leaned into Kagome. She closed her eyes and leaned in a little. Before she knew it their lips touched, and Kagome had her very first kiss on the best Christmas she ever had. She didn't know what had happened to him over the course of the night but, she didn't really care. She was being kissed by the boy she loved since the first day she tweaked his ears. Although, the kiss was broken by the sound of Sango's hand on Miroku's face.  
  
"Sango, I was just trying my new present out." He said as he showed Sango the book. "See, it says rule number one: go in at an angle." Kagome and Inuyasha just laughed. Just then, Inuyasha remembered something, he turned to the group and asked "Hey guys, who's Haiiro?"  
  
-End-  
  
Author's End Note: Ok, so it's not very good. In fact, it sucks compared to the new one I'm writing. Like any of you care anyway. I know what all of you little fan fic freaks want and none of it was in this story. I feel  
sorry for you and if you read this and expected something big. x.x anyway, I'll leave you to your thoughts and reviews. Please be nice and don't Review if you have something mean to say to me. Just cuss me out in  
your head. Cause I don't want to hear it. -Haiiro, your link to the nothingness of Anime... 


End file.
